The Suicidal Cards
by BlackDahliaSuspect
Summary: Hinata is threw with Sakura teasing her, and decided to adopt a new attitude and style. Soon, she finds herself starting a new band and falling in love. Main realationship- sasuhina. Other couples, just don't want to list them.
1. Chapter 1

Emilie-Chan- "HOLY CRAP IT'S POOHVILLE!!"  
Sasuke- "WTF??"

Emilie-Chan- "LOL, text talk. Just do the disclaimer."

Sasuke- "Emilie-Chan does not own Naruto, but does own the name 'Suicidal Cards'. So don't steal her name, bitch's."

Emilie-Chan- "HAHA! Sasuke just called someone a bitch."

Sasuke- "Damn straight."

* * *

Hinata's POV

I was finally was through with it. Through with Sakura teasing and taunting her, calling her weak and 'stupidly innocent'. She was gonna show her. Just she wait, that pink haired little….

I start to go through my drawers, trying to see where I placed it. I found it in my underwear draw, placed in a pair of black lace underwear I never use. Pulling out my wallet, I make sure all my money was still placed inside. It was. Now time for a makeover.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Ah! Speaking of Hinata, there she is!" I said, pointing to her walking into the hair salon.

"We should follow her," said Ino. "But you better remember, I'm only doing this because…what happened," she said, whispering the last part.

"Well duh! Not let's follow her! And before she goes somewhere else," I replied. I threw down the newspaper we were hiding behind, and slowly crept toward the window of the salon.

Inside we saw Hinata handing a hair stylist some money. Then she sat Hinata down, and she started to cut her hair. So we stood there for a few more moments, seeing if something else would happen, but the stylist just started to color Hinata's hair.

Ino turned around to leave, but I grabbed her before she could get anywhere. "WHAT? Can we just leave? Hinata is just getting her hair cut, and I could be doing much more productive things right now. Like getting MY hair done." Ino snorted, trying to get away from my grasp.

I just tightened it and gave her a poisoning look. "Look, we need to follow Hinata in cause she runs into Sasuke again. This time it could be even worse! And besides, nothing could help your hair," I spat at her, as I stuck my tongue out. She shot me a dirty gesture, but finally stopped trying to get away.

"Fine, I'll follow her with you. Just keep your big mouth shut!" Ino said, stretching out her hand.

"Agreed!" I said, shaking Ino's outstretched hand.

So for the rest of that day, we followed Hinata around.

* * *

Hinata's POV

I walked around the hall mall, going to shops and shops, buying as much as my budget would allow. I could tell Sakura and Ino where following me, but I thought I would just let them think they were doing a good job of it.

Soon, I realized that I was running low on money. I had just enough for…. Then it hit me. I saw the music shop in the mall and on the display case was a beautiful guitar. It was shaped as a heart, but was black and had a cracked line going through the middle. The rest was black, and the silver string glittered as the display lights shone on it.

I could feel my heart skip a beat, as I realized that's what I wanted to buy. That guitar. I marched into the shop, my heartbeat becoming faster and faster, as if they would deny me the guitar.

I reached the counter, and saw a guy looking bored behind it, playing with one of his piercings. I shakily stroll up to the counter and begin to ask him how much the guitar was. He dully replied.

"4,000 yen. It's on sale. So you gonna buy it or just waste my time?"

His reaction stunned me, but then I remembered what I've been telling myself this whole shopping trip. I'm a new me. _Sexy, secretive, and seductive. I plan to leave the old me behind. _I though. "All right then, I'll take it." I said, sliding the money onto the counter.

He looked momentarily surprised, by quickly gained his cool. "Alright then. So what's your name?" he asked, strolling to the display case to get the guitar.

"Hyuga Hinata." I say as sexily as possible, trying to get use to how I was to act.

Well Hinata-Chan, you know how to plan one of these things? I'm free and Saturday and could teach you."

I could clearly tell he was flirting, and I decided to take the bait. "I know how," I lied and leaned in towards his ear, "but I could use some extra help."

He froze, and walked stiffly back to the counter. He wrapped up my guitar, and handed me the bag. Then he got out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down, and handed me the paper. I looked at it and could tell it was the directions to his house.

I walked out of the shop, but not before crumpling the paper into a ball. "Sorry, I don't take lessons from strangers."

He mouth was ajar, and I coolly walked out of the shop.

I already knew I was gonna start a band, and teach the bitch Sakura who was boss. She just needed to watch out.

* * *

Emilie-Chan- "I'm sorry for Sasuke's earlier behavior, it's just I control him at the beginning of each chappy! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke- "NOOO! Must kill for freedom."

-Starts to advance toward Emilie-Chan, killing look in eyes

Emilie-Chan- "Oh fuck. Gotta run. Hinata, do the end thing."

Hinata- "At least three reviews for next chappy!"

-Emilie-Chan is heard, screaming off in the distance.-


	2. Chapter 2

Emilie-Chan- "So Sasuke, who do you loooooove?" –Has evil look to face-

Sasuke- "…S…Sa…Sakura….."

Emilie-Chan- "MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!!"

-Sakura comes running up and starts to kiss Sasuke madly-

Sasuke- "NO!! NO!!"

Emilie-Chan- "ACCEPT YOUR FATE!! ACCEPT ITTTTT!!"

Sasuke- "DAMN YOU EMILIE-CHAN! DAMN YOU!!"

Emilie-Chan- "Punch yourself, now."

-Emilie-Chan's makes Sasuke beat himself up for several hours-

Hinata- Emilie-Chan does not own Naruto. But she does own a shiny dime!"

-Line-

Hinata's POV

I pace around the room, my now black and purple hair bouncing at the edge of my head. I might have gotten a little ahead of myself. I had no more money, and a whole new wardrobe. Then I glance at my clothes. I was wearing a long, red top with a ruffled black and white short skirt. Over it I wore a long black coat. To top it off, I had a silver chain necklace and a pair of black high-tops with red shoelaces.

Then I stared at the guitar in the corner of the room. I was suddenly refueled with a passion to show Sakura she was wrong. I grabbed a stack of paper, some markers, and started to diligently work.

After a few hours of work, I had made a whole stack of flyers. They read, "Band tryouts. Friday at 4:00, at the theater. Bring your own instruments and don't forget to bring some talent!" I was satisfied with my work, and went to my room to grab a large messenger bag. I shuffled through my closet, and later withdrew with a large black bag. I then grabbed the flyers and a stapler.

Once outside, I started to post all the flyers around town. I continued doing so for about an hour, and then I finally run out of flyers. _Please, please, please let people come!_ I think, crossing my fingers behind my back.

Friday

I wake up, and realize that today is the day. I bounced out of bed, my stomach churning with fear of no one show up. I peek a glance at my alarm clock and see it's already 11. That means I had….5 hours left.

As I march to my closet, the butterflies in my stomach becomes even worse even though it wasn't even 1. I throw open my closet doors and stare at all my new clothes. I choose a short red skirt and a plain white t-shirt. Then I put on a studded belt and black hoodie. After which I pull on some black and white stockings and a pair a belted army boots. I on a silver skull ring and pull on a silver cross necklace.

I glance at myself in the mirror and advance toward my counter, which was covered in makeup and hair supplies. I put on some makeup and straight my hair.

Finally happy about my appearance, I walk out the door. I just stroll around the town, wondering what to do for the rest of the time I have…. Then an idea pops into my head. If I want to show Sakura off, I have to know how to flirt. And I have to know how to do it good. So I head toward the mall, wondering who would be my first victim of the day.

4:00

I sit at the table, my guitar leaning against it. The turn out was more then I could have hoped for. There was a long line of people, with instruments of all kinds. I get my clipboard and pen ready, and motion for the person in the front of the line of come forward and before their act.

It's a person with black hair, and green eyes. They have a…. triangle as an instrument….. They tell me their name, and I scribble it down on the paper. She starts to play, and I could tell it would be a long day.

I've probably been through about 1/3 of the lines, and a pink haired girl walks up to me with a…. flower guitar. "My name's Sakura and I'm going to be playing the guitar and singing!" she said happily. I guess she hasn't realized it's me with the makeup, clothes, and straight hair.

As I carelessly scribble her name down on the paper, I let a small giggle escape my lips. "Sorry, the position for guitarist is taken. But I _love_ to her your singing." I said, my voice sickly sweet.

Apparently, she didn't hear my tone, and started her song.

If I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me  
Impress me-

I quickly put my hand up, wanted the horrible singing to stop. It took her about two lines, but the onslaught of screechy notes finally stopped. I let out a long sigh, and wondered if I might become tone deaf for the rest of my life. With another movement of my hand, I shooed her away. They day now seemed like it might never end…..

Saturday Morning

I was crowded around a group of three people. The three that had made the band. Temari, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. I would have to admit, I was even surprised he showed up for the audition.

We each went to our instruments, and I just realized something. I don't know how to play guitar. I just froze, as Temari went to her drums, Shikamaru walked to his keyboard, and Sasuke pulled on his bass guitar as he went up to the mike. I was still frozen to the spot, my mike at the front of my lips.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Temari asked.

They already knew something was wrong, so I might as well tell them. "Well…I….I don't know how to play guitar…."

No one looked surprise other that me. Then Sasuke walked over to me.

"I can teach you, we've got all the time in the world Hinata-Chan." I could feel my heart skip a beat. Just what till that pink-haired harpy learns about this.

-Line-

Emilie-Chan- -hiding from Sasuke. Is dressed as a Giant teddy bear- "With this disguise, he will never find me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

Sasuke- "That evil laugh… EMILIE MUST BE THE TEDDY BEAR!!" –Starts to run toward her with kunai-

Emilie-Chan- "HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN??"

Hinata- "Karma."

Emilie-Chan- "DAMN YOU KARMA!!"

Hinata- "At least three reviews please….. And why is everyone damning everything??"


	3. Chapter 3

Emilie-Chan- "OMG I'VE GOTTEN SOME MANY REVIEWS

Emilie-Chan- "OMG I'VE GOTTEN SOME MANY REVIEWS!!"

Sasuke- "Hey, I called a friend and is should be coming here in about a minute."

Emilie-Chan- "What do you mean 'it'?"

Karma- "IT'S ME!! And it's time to bite Emilie-Chan in the ass for what she's doing to Sasuke!"

Emilie-Chan- "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY CONTROL TIME!!"

-Karma starts to chase Emilie. Sasuke pulls out a chocolate bar to watch the show.-

Kit- "I smell……CHOCOLATE!!"

-Kit starts to chase Sasuke for chocolate.-

Hinata- "Well… at the rate things are going…. You just might want to hurry and read this chappy before the world blows up. And Emilie-Chan does not own Naruto."

-Hinata hides in bomb shelter.-

* * *

A week later

Sakura's POV

"I…I can't….believe it..." I whisper to myself, as I peek through the garage window of Hinata's house. They were all playing their instruments, which would be fine with me if Sasuke wasn't getting all on Hinata. _That little whore_, I though to myself.

I had to tell Ino what was happening, and we had to come up with a plan. And fast.

* * *

Hinata's POV

I could feel his heat against my body, as he placed his hands on top of mine to show me how to play a certain chord. I could feel a slight blush cross my face, but I quickly rid of it. _Was I falling for him…?_ I wondered. Then I shook my head to dismiss the thought of it.

He didn't expect it, and somewhat jumped back. "OH! I'm so sorry Uchiha-San!" I exclaimed. I could feel the red rush back to my face.

"It's ok. And call me Sasuke-Kun. Uchiha-San is to….formal." he answered.

"Alright then, I will. _Sasuke-Kun_." I smirked. "But, I'm finally getting use to the guitar. So thanks. I guess."

"How 'bout as a thank you, you go on a date with me."

"Slow down hot shot. We still have one more problem. A name for the band." Once those words slipped from my lips, Temari stopped drumming and Shikamaru stopped shuffling his deck of cards.

"Naming is just too…troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, beginning to shuffle his cards again. "The exact reason I don't practice. Don't need it and I'll play when I must."

"Everything is too troublesome for you Shikamaru…" Temari groaned. "And stop playing with those cards, it's getting annoying!" she hissed, and she stood up and snatched the cards from his grasp. Then she started to lecture him (awwww, like a married couple) about practice and so on.

An idea popped into my head as Temari stated lecturing. I grabbed the cards from her hand, and she shot me a confused look. "OH GREAT! Not you to Hinata-Chan?"

"Of course not! The cards gave me an idea!" I gleefully said, flipping through the pack. I find the card I want and withdraw it from the deck. "This use to be my favorite card whenever I would play and I would give us the perfect name!"

Everyone peers at the card and look puzzled. I guess they didn't get my point…

"The king of hearts is also known as the suicide king. So we can call ourselves the Suicidal Cards, and he can be are logo!"

"Now that that's over, we can get back to the pressing matter at hand," Sasuke said, twining his hands around my hips and pulling me closer to him, "about that date as thank you for practice."

"I don't think so," I say, trying to push him away. I can just feel his grip tighten.

"I'll only let go if you agree," he whispered, a slight grin spreading across his face.

I think about it for a while, my heart rate rising as he dragged me closer. Right when my face started to brush against his chest, I finally gave in. "FINE! But not soon, we still have to practice!"

"I can deal with that." He released his grasp. I felt my heart rate drop, and felt my spirits dampen…. _Be strong Hinata, don't give in to him! _I must be strong…..but how could I when I could feel myself fall in love?

* * *

Emilie-Chan- "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I KNOW THIS CHAPPY IS SHORT!!"

Karma- "It's my job to hurt her!"

Emilie-Chan- "CRAP! WHEN DID YOU COME?"

Karma- "I'm MAGIC!"

Emilie-Chan- "Shit, that can't be good for me…"

-Emilie starts running-

Sasuke- "So entertaining!"

Emilie-Chan- "SHUT IT EMO BOY!"

Hinata- (Still in bomb shelter) At least three reviews, do to shortness of chapter."

-Then the world exploded. But for some reason, no one died.-


	4. Chapter 4

Emilie-Chan- "For once I wanna write the story!! So this is a short mini-comic!!"

Sasuke- "Screw you."

Emilie-Chan- "Your just made because I'm going to flame your love, Sakura"

Sasuke- "NOOOOOOO!! SHE IS NOT MY LOVE!!" -Goes in feeble position-

Emilie-Chan- "All this flaming is dedicated to Scarl3t Moon!! Sakura is an air-headed Mary Jane. She's a skank, and will never get Sasuke. She's a total bitch, and she at least Naruto a chance! I hope she dies in a freak accident. Like someone dies her hair black.

xD"

Sakura- "….." (Emilie-Chan does not own Naruto or any of the song. But does have….FANS!! –Emilie-Chan starts to drool-)

* * *

Hinata's POV

Two months later

I sit backstage, nervously tuning my guitar. Our first gig, even if it was some backyard party. We had a stage, instruments, and months worth of practice. I stare at my black corset, miniskirt, fishnets, and buckled boots to make sure everything is in order. Then I fiddle with my necklace, which just happened to have a king of heart's charm attached to it.

Then I hear footsteps walk across the stage. We were about to be announced. I could feel my hands shake. "Now put your hands together for…The Suicidal Cards!!" I could hear the cheers and claps from the crowd. Sounded like a big turn out.

We walked toward the stage, my hands still shaking. But before I walked out, Sasuke grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and started to speak, but he cut me off.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great." He whispered to me, and for some reason, it stopped my shaking.

I walked out on stage, confident and ready to go. I saw where the two mikes were set up, and walked toward one. Then the rest felt planned out. Sasuke went toward the mike, announced what song we would be playing first, and we started the first tempo. He choose a duet where I come in later. Then I heard the first words come from his lips.

**My heart it dances,  
Whenever I'm with you  
Don't make advances  
I'm scared of what you'll do.****We go out,  
Have a laugh,  
Have a good time,  
You and I,  
We go on,  
Have a drink,  
Have a good time  
You and I**  
**That I've got so much  
Come and get it.**

And when the night is through  
It feels so right to kiss your lips  
Wish I could say to you

Then I came in, loud and strong.

Once we finish our first song, a cheer is heard, erupting from the crowd. For about 45 minutes, we do songs that are duets or just Sasuke by himself. Then he announces, "Now, Hinata will be performing 'Stormtrooper in Drag'!"

I gulped. I would be singing my first time alone…I didn't think I could do it, but then Sasuke's earlier words drifted into my mind. _Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great. _Well the first half of this song is mainly guitar playing, so I had plenty of time to build my confidence. And it was building fast.

* * *

Sakura's POV

My drink spilled, I was just so angry. _How dare she play with Sasuke-Kun! _I though, still shaking with anger. (Look! She figured out who Hinata was!) I grabbed Ino's shirt, and yanked her away from the girl she was talking to. Then I motioned to the stage.

Her jaw dropped, and hung there ajar. She was pissed off to. "We have to crash this party," I hissed. All she did was nod her head in agreement. Then we huddled together and began to formulate a plan.

As we snuck backstage, each holding a bucket full of trash…..and a few other things. Are plan was to creep backstage, then right when Hinata hit her vocals, we would dump the buckets of trash on her head, then we would most like try to trash the set. And of course, we had on masks and coats so people wouldn't be able to pick out who did the crime…. Then came a bass solo, so I was able to relax a bit.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Then the words came.

**So here am I quite by chance near the phone  
I could call and make you crawl into bed  
Questions always questions  
Ill just speak in slow motion  
About obsessions with boys on the floor**  
Then came a bass solo, so I was able to relax a bit. Then came a very strange feeling. One that made me feel something was about to go wrong. I glanced toward the backstage, and saw two masked people holding buckets of who-knows-what.

Take that smile off your face  
Wipe that tear from your eye  
Don't say you're sorry for me

I glance to Shikamaru and try to get his attention by dancing. It works. He looks at me like it took some drugs before the show. Then I shook my head toward the figures and he looked. _Thank God! _He seemed to get my point. Then he used his possession jutsu (He doesn't play during this song) and it hit one of the girls. He made her poor the bucket on the other girl, and made it all look like dancing. Then he released the jutsu and turned back to his keyboard.

I glanced back one more time, and saw the other girl pour the bucket on her head. Then they stomped of in a huff. I let a small giggle escape my lips, and then realized that the solo was almost over. Time to sing. Then the song

**Now look at me like a stormtrooper in drag  
And Ill let you feel exactly like I do  
Its so disgusting I'm so tired of rhythm  
And needles in arms  
I don't want your point of view**

Nothing to do  
Nothing to do steal  
And there's nothing to say

Love it  
Love it  
I need to

Then the song ended. I let out a sigh, my heart still beating fast. Then I felt a pump of adrenaline go through me, I now felt like rocking. Even though it seemed like a few minutes, the hours passed and it was finally time for an encore.

"For this encore, Sasuke and I will be singing 'Lovers in the Backseat'!" Then I started on the first few chords. Soon, the rest of the band joined in, and we each started singing. When the song ended

**She's quiet when she's down  
Strangers from other towns  
Nowhere to be found  
On this side of the scene**

Would you like a cigarette,  
Or my hand upon your shoulder?  
I think we might have met  
Would you like me to come over?

There's lovers in the backseat  
Jealous glances now I'm looking for another song  
On the radio  
I'll take you to a side street  
In the shadows you can touch one another now  
And I'll just watch the show

She's happy when she's proud  
Attention well deserved  
Exuberant and loud  
A disguise can he know?  
How much she needs him now  
There's static on the sidelines  
Can you read my thoughts?  
Maybe its the right time

There's lovers in the backseat  
Jealous glances now I'm looking for another song  
On the radio  
I'll take you to a side street  
In the shadows you can touch one another now  
And I'll just watch the show.

When the song ended, there was a deafening cheer and even a few catcalls. Then we all took a bow, and exited he stage. There was a crowd of people in back wanted autographs. One guy even asked if I was single. But I could tell we were on our way to fame, and no one could stop us.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Ino and I were sitting in my room, our hair still damp. It took as a while to figure out what had happened, and they each took a shower before meeting up.

"OK, we need to bite back, and give them so competition! So….. to beat a band, you need a band!" I squealed, my idea being brilliant.

"Two people can't form a band idiot!" Ino bellowed, still mad about the incident a few hours ago.

"But three can," I said mischievously, picking up my phone and dialing a number. "Hello, Karin. I need you to come over. We have a…..dilemma and need your help."

* * *

-Emilie-Chan and Sasuke are in black suits wearing thin black sunglasses-

Emilie-Chan- "Sasuke and I have important news…"  
Sasuke- "Yeah."

Emilie-Chan- "We just got internet lawyer degrees, and have an important matter to talk about."

Sasuke- "People putting this story on story alert without reviewing!"

Emilie-Chan- "So, we drew up an internet contract stated that you must review if you put it on story alert!"

Sasuke- "We will internetly sue you if you fail to come to terms!"

Emilie-Chan- "Say it Sasuke!"

Sasuke- "You HAD to ruin the moment, didn't you….?"

Emilie-Chan- "Tee-hee."

Hinata- "At least four reviews please, and they will probably find a way to internetly sue you, so I suggest you just review.

Karma- "I WILL COME FOR YOU IF YOU DON' REVIEW!! MUAHAHAHAHA!"


	5. Chapter 5

Emilie-Chan: Yep. I'm writing another chapter of this O_o Two reasons. A, I want more people to get PMs about this being updated and then reading and decided to look at my other story as well. B, I've just been in the writing mood. Hell, if I have another Fanfic idea, I'll probably end up writing that too xD

Karma: You need to slow the freak down! D: First actually maybe finish a story before you decided to make more. Grade A idiot. Like Sakura. Go wear some skanky dress.

Emilie: Karma is cruel ;-;

Youtube: Emilie-Chan does not own Naruto. But she does own her right pink thumb nail o3o

* * *

Hinata's POV

It had been about a week after their first gig. None of them could go outside without someone strange teenager coming up to them, and start talking or something. Once two girls came up, the shorter of the two accused them of plagiarism, and the other began to hug her, then Sasuke.

They had managed to ditch them, but not before getting stalked for about an hour. It was creepy, but looking back on the incident, she couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty funny.

She was laying her bed thinking about it when her phone started ringing. She flipped on her other side and made a grab for it. "Hello?" she spoke.

"Hinata, you'll never guess what Sakura and the other wannabe's are doing," Temari said frantically.

"What? Trying to form a band?" I joked, laughing.

"YES! And they've got their first gig," she squeaked, not laughing at all. "Meet me at Sasuke's house, now. The rest of the members are coming."

"Alright!" I said, hanging up the phone and jumping from my bed. I got my bike and made it to his place. I leaned my bike beside his door before I entered. Inside were Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Temari all sitting around a table. At the center of the table was a pink flyer…with lots of flowers and glitter.

I made a gagging noise as I came in and sat at the empty chair. "I take it that's their band flyer…Oh god! Their named…Pink'n'Roses…?" I couldn't help but gag again. Not only was it a horrible name, but the ripped it off another band, a good band at that.

"Not only that, but they actually are playing. At an actual place. That's not any of their backyards," Temari said, shivering. "And, it's Naruto place…"

"Oh you're kidding me? Please tell me you're kidding," I moaned, putting my head in my heads. How could Naruto be so oblivious as to let them play at his place?

"Oh, I wish!" she snorted. "But not so. He's holding a party, and wanted live music. They said they'd do it for free too. Little-"

"The point is we need another gig," Shikamaru spoke up, yawning. "So any suggestions?" he asked us.

"We could just place up flyers saying we're open for a place?" Sasuke suggested, talking for the first time since I had arrived.

"Or we could ask the owner of the new club that opened in town?" I thought, thinking it would be a good way to get our names out.

"We can try," Temari said doubtfully. "But the place is for people 21 an older…And none of us is 21."

"I can get us in," Shikamaru said calmly. "Just give me a day."

We all looked a him with a weird stare, but he didn't say anything further on the subject so we all decided to drop it.

"Hm, so when is Naruto's party exactly? Isn't it tonight? I was thinking we could maybe go…crash it? Just getting even with what they tried to do when we were playing," I said playfully, a grin playing on my lips. "And as for myself, I've got no plans for the rest of the evening…"

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something, something a little dirty, but he ended up keeping it in. "Yah Hinata, it's tonight. I got invited and haven't told him if I'm coming or not. Should I call him up and tell him I'll be bringing some friends…?"

"Oh hell yes you can," I smirked, getting up. "Well I'm gonna head home and get ready. Sasuke, you can go ahead and call him up and tell Naruto some more people will be showing up. I'm sure he won't mind in the least bit. Anyway, I guess we can meet back up here sometime around eight and then head to the party as a group. Sound good with everyone?"

"I'm done with it," Shikamaru said, pushing up the chair and walking out of the room. "I may be a little nap, plan to take a nap," he added with a yawn. You could hear the front door close shut, and then the footsteps on the gravel.

"I may be a little late too. I have some business I have to take care of, but I should make it by at least seven thirty," Temari said, also getting up and going the same was Shikamaru had.

This left Sasuke and I lone, but before it got too awkward he had gotten up and left. "I'll be going now too," I called out, quickly exiting. I could feel a pink blush stain hot across my cheeks, and didn't want him to notice. Better hurry up and get ready, it'll give me less time to think about _him_.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Can you believe Ino?!" I gushed, wearing my new hot pink dress. It was short, and showed a lot off. If only Sasuke saw me in this. He'd dump that whore Hinata in a second. "We got a gig! And within just a few days of making the band! God, we're already doing better then Hinata's dumb ass band," I giggled, brushing on my makeup. The show was in a few, and my complexion just had to be flawless! After another application of sparkly pink lip gloss, I walked over to where Karin was finished all her makeup.

I'll tell you what I can't believe Sakura," Ino groaned, "I can't believe we aren't getting freaking bad! I mean, even Hinata's band got some cash on the first gig. We're getting zip!" Ino was wearing a pink corset looking top and grey skinny jeans. She had ended up straightening her hair, and it did turn out looking pretty good. Not as good as mine though.

"I'll tell you how're we're getting paid. Publicity. Once everyone sees how great we are, they'll all want to book us. Soon we'll be a hit, leaving Hinata and her 'band buddies' in the dust. Of course, if Sasuke wants to come and join us, he's welcome to it," I laugh, a sparkle in my eyes. I just can't what to see how great things will turn out for me. And soon enough, I'll probably be dating Sasuke too. I'll be the one having the last laugh. Definitely not Hinata, no matter what she thinks.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Decked out in a black mini, grey school girl like top, black and grey stockings, and various accessories (Grey lace choker, black skull earrings, and I had a black and white bow tied up in my hair) and knocked at Sasuke's door for the second time today. The door swung open, and I was greeted by his calm face. Giving me a once over, (Woo!), he stepped aside and let me walk in. I though I would also be greeted by Temari and Shikamaru, but turned out I was the only one there. Just the thought of us being alone together made my knees go weak. Weak with delight or fear, I'm not sure.

"Hey, mind if I sit down for a minute? I feel a bit faint," I stuttered, taking a deep breath and focusing myself. It would be horrific if I actually passed out in front of Sasuke.

"Uh yeah, come on," he replied, grabbing my hand and leading my over to the couch. His hand was warm inside mine, and a tingle of excitement ran up my spine. Being lead to the couch, I felt like I was one Cloud Nine. But of course, everyone one that certain cloud usually comes crashing down, and they come down quite fast. I was no exception to this little rule.

In my daze, my foot had got on the end of the couch. I ended up falling, and had dragged Sasuke with me. Luckily I ended up on the couch…with him right on top of me His face a few mere inches from mine… Our lips locked within seconds. His tongue roaming the inside of my mouth, his hands roaming everywhere else. It was liked a fell up from Cloud Nine straight to Cloud Ten. We were interrupted before it got worse, and it was all ready pretty bad, by a knocking. Looks like either Shikamaru or Temari had arrived. Hopefully that hadn't seen too much.

Quickly climbing off me, Sasuke went and answered the door. I sat up, adjusted my shirt, skirt, and 'other' making sure I didn't look too bad. Before Sasuke answered the door, her turned to me and mouthed, 'Continue later tonight?'

* * *

Karma: That is border line 'T' right there Emilie o-o

Emilie-Chan: Er, yeah… ^^; I didn't know that would be happening in all honesty…

Karma: So when will the next chapter come out?!

Emilie-Chan: After I get some reviews for this and 'Don't Erase Me'. Then I'll update for both :D

Karma: Ass hole! Using this story to get reviews on your other one =.=

Emilie-Chan: That's me ;P


End file.
